Kunivela
Kunivela (クネヴィラ) is an undead magic caster, alongside Granz Locker, that has its stronghold invaded quietly by Suzuki Satoru and Keno Fasris Invern. Appearance Personality Being a Night Lich, there was little that Kunivela feared until members of his society began to vanish. Under normal circumstances, Kunivela would have greeted opponents with an attack spell to teach these two intruders the foolishness of standing in front of him. Though after experienced a sense of dread of his comrades' deaths, the lich began to fear for his life and was willing to do anything to live. Background Kunivela seems to belong to some organization called Corpus of the Abyss that comprises of undead beings apart from himself. At some point in time, Kunivela stumbled upon a destroyed city during his journey and have made it his main base of operation. The undead was supposedly living in a house, but actually a cellar he had dug out below it. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc When Kunivela discovered that Suzuki Satoru and Keno Fasris Invern is in the city, he was initially confused for their sudden appearance and intrusion. As his surveillance network had been bypassed, Kunivela realized the danger he was in. That confusion eventually turned into fear, he decided to teleport himself away from the ruined city, believing in the notion they were coming to kill him. It was revealed that he ended up getting trapped by Suzuki Satoru and Keno Fasris Invern through a Dimensional Lock spell. After falling into Suzuki's entrapment, he was interrogated by the two for various questions including members of the Corpus of the Abyss and about Keno's destroyed, home city. Right after learning everything there was to know from Kunivela, he was then killed by Suzuki.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Abilities and Powers Kunivela possessed vast magical knowledge, and he was quite famous in his area of expertise. He understood things that many in the New World did not. It was believed that he can use and cast 8th-tier spells. He had his undead minions deployed along with magical traps set up throughout the ruined city. He is even capable of using divination magic to ward himself. Class Abilities * Undead Control '''/ '''Undead Domination Active * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. Items * 'Sacks '(Formerly): Kunivela possessed fifteen of the sacks in total. Each one of them containing at least a thousand gold coins, for a total of 15,000 coins which weighs 150 kilograms in all. Relationships Suzuki Satoru When under the control of Suzuki Satoru, he was desperate to prove his worth to the powerful undead being. Kunivela said everything he could honestly to his master in order to survive. However, once he knows about all the necessary information from Kunivela, the latter later disposed of him by putting an end to his life. Keno Fasris Invern Trivia *Although Kunivela couldn't sense any mana or aura of might from Suzuki and Keno, he felt that may have been the reason for why he was deeply afraid of them. *He is apparently aware of the fact that the 9th-tier does exist in the New World. Quotes * (To Suzuki Satoru): "All the undead magic casters who belong to "Corpus of the Abyss" are willing to surrender to you, Master. Does it please you?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "If it benefited us to destroy our foe once we seized his weakness, we would do so." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Only with respect to elements that Master deems harmful by taking us as vassals we will surely be of use for instance I can guarantee that we can outperform any other think-tank as long as we work together and of course we can serve as troops against your enemies Master while your power is matchless surely numbers can serve as an advantage." References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Elder Liches Category:Night Liches Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Casters Category:Corpus of the Abyss